A Simple Pawn
by Plague117
Summary: Light Yagami's life is on a relatively good path, he is Kira, L, and no-one who suspects him is still alive to talk about it. Then his views about a certain person suddenly change, and a new detective arrives on the scene! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Death Note does not belong to me!

**_A Simple Pawn_**.

Takada Kyiomi was walking steadily to her destination, room 515, Hotel Kameja, Tokyo. She entered quietly and looked across the room at the fellow sitting at the table.

"Yagami Light," she said slowly.

"It's okay, Takada, you can call me by my _true_ name. There isn't any one watching us in here," Light informed calmly.

"Hai, Kira-sama," she responded with a short nod. Takada approached the young man deliberately, wrapping herself around his body. Light blinked in amusement, but made no effort to stop the girl.

"Kira-_sama_, don't you think that fiancée of yours has become a nuisance? Maybe it's about time you write her name down, that way it could just be the two of us" Takada purred sensually as Light remained rigid in her warm hold.

Light frowned and looked down at Takada as he thought, "K_ill Misa? why not? She doesn't have the eyes anymore and I do have Mikami and Takada."_ He smiled as he freed himself from his admirer's embrace and walked over to the table in the room.

Light stared at Takada a moment before motioning her towards him. "Takada... give me your piece of the Note," he ordered, the slightest smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Hai, Kami-sama," the newscaster spoke with an ecstatic ring to her voice, her eyes shining with unbridled joy.

"F_inally, that annoying witch will not longer stand between me and my Kira-sama... Between me and Yagami Light-sama... between me and my KAMI!"_ Takada thought. She watched Light's hand hover over the paper; he wrote the letter "A" and she smiled. When he was finished with the Note, she slunk forward with the intention to kiss him; glancing at the Note, she froze. The "A" was definitely there, and it was definitely supposed to be the first letter of the name, but something happened, a sudden change. Instead of Amane Misa, the name that was written was "TAkada Kyiomi." All color could clearly be seen draining from the girl's face.

"Kira-sama?! But, why?" she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Simple, Takada. You were nothing but a mere pawn. So was Misa of course, but she sacrificed so much for me and now... it seems that I have fallen for her charms." Light gave a smug laugh as he looked at his watch, "Good-bye Takada-san. In 2 minutes, heart-broken by my refusal to abandon my fiancée for you, you will leap out of this window to your certain death." Light's smirk widened as he walked out of the room.

Takada was sobbing, she approached the window and threw it open before jumping. Kira was already 2 blocks away by then, going home to his wife-to-be.

**END**

**A/N: hope you like it so far, I'd like to thank CrazyNinjaPenguin for beta-ing and making it look a lot cooler and sound a lot better ' R&R please guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Death Note does not belong to me, if it did, the ending would be different

**A Simple Pawn.**

As Light drove home he contemplated Near's next move. The leader of the SPK would almost assuredly ask to meet with him soon. Unfortunately, now that Takada was dead, he had no way of communicating inconspicuously with Mikami on how to go about eradicating Near and his team. Kira would only be able to communicate one last piece of information to his puppet, the date, location and time of the meeting. All he could do was hope that Mikami was smart enough to put it all together.

"_Don't fail me now, Mikami. I'm placing my faith in you_" thought Light. He parked his car and entered the apartment; it seemed too silent for Misa to be in, so he called out to her.

"Misa? Are you here? Misa." She wasn't in. Perfect; he could stash the pages of the Death Note that he had taken from Takada. As Light was looking for a good hiding spot he heard the front door open

"_Shit! Misa's home!_" He looked around frantically, finally deciding to hide the pages behind some law books. He would hide them better the next time he had the opportunity.

"Light-kun! Are you home?" Misa screeched out in her horribly sweet banshee wail, something that Light had somehow come to appreciate over the long years that they had lived together.

"Yes, Misa. I'm upstairs," he replied, she ran upstairs and threw herself at him.

"Light-kun!" she exclaimed joyfully as she hugged him, "We finally get an evening together!"

"Yes, Misa-chan" replied Light with a ghost of a smile on his face, "in fact, I'm taking you out right now!"

"YAY!" shouted Misa, "Light-kun's taking me out! Light-kun's taking me out!" she started chanting happily. However, Light's cell phone interrupted her happy dance and she looked over at him like a lost puppy.

"Sorry, Misa. It's work" he apologized quietly. "Moshi moshi," he said into the phone.

"Light-kun, Near has asked to meet with us all. He said it was urgent," Aizawa's tired voice sounded back at him.

"I'm downstairs, I'll be up in a second" Light replied almost reluctantly. He turned to Misa, "this'll only take ten minutes Misa." Seeing her nod, he headed for the stairs and entered his security code at the door to the Kira investigation team headquarters.

Misa, always interested in how Light was doing in his investigation, listened in on the conversation. "_28th, 1:00 PM, 'Yellow Box'?"_ she thought to herself as she heard the details of the meeting Near was proposing. As she backed away from the door she could hear Light agreeing to the meeting.

She waited for about an hour before Light came down. "Misa-chan, sorry but I have to run, hopefully we can go out tomorrow," he told her, bizarrely enough it felt like he actually meant it.

Misa, being left to her own means for two hours, became very bored. She did anything she could to keep herself occupied but nothing seemed to do the trick. Finally she settled on going through the bookcase. The young model took out book after book after book looking for anything that might amuse her. Eventually she arrived Light's collection of law books.

"_Ooh! Light's law volumes, they're so thick and shiny and I bet they have funny big words in them too! I wanna touch them! But maybe I shouldn't... Light-kun wouldn't like me touching his things..."_ Misa argued with herself briefly before reaching her inevitable conclusion, "S_crew it! Misa just won't leave any evidence of touching them!"_ After examining a few large volumes with wide eyes, Misa removed the final book and found a few crumpled up sheets of paper behind it

"_Ah, what's this?"_ the blonde pondered. Picking up the papers, suddenly memories Misa had previously forgotten were flashing in front of her: Light was Kira, she was the 2nd Kira, judging criminals, getting the eyes, Ryukk and Rem, Kira's orders... _Kira's orders._ "O_h no! Light-kun is going to be very mad at me if he finds out that I took the pages of the Death Note... But, maybe I can be of use to him... I'll follow him to that 'Yellow Box' place and act as back-up! Then Light-kun will definitely love me! What a great idea! Misa's the best!"_ thought Misa. To make sure that Light didn't know that she had become his secret ace, she would replace the blank pages she took with regular paper. Light would be so proud if he knew. But, he wouldn't know. It was going to be a surprise.

As Misa expected, Light never had the time to take her out the rest of that week. As the fateful day approached, she decided to scout out the location where Near would meet her beloved Light and see where she could observe them from. There was a door, but that was too obvious; Light would definitely instruct Mikami to come through there. The only other place was a hole in the top where a large fan spun slowly. She placed an old ladder against the wall, as close to the vent as she could get it without being suspicious, and climbed up.

"_Yatta! like this I can see inside and help Light-kun if he needs me!_' she concluded to herself. She smiled and then created a small hiding place near the ladder. She had a plan, she would get there at around ten o'clock and wait until 1:00 so as to not get noticed by Light or Near. then when she heard the conversation start on the other side of the wall, she would climb up the ladder and provide back-up if needed. It was perfect, and Misa walked home feeling very satisfied with herself.

Light walked through the musty warehouse, he was trying to keep his mind on the meeting but couldn't help but think, "_Misa, are you really okay?"_ His fiancée had been abducted and held by Near, but luckily he had released her. Little did Light or Near know that her confirmation call from an "awesome hotel room" was actually from her hiding spot, and that she was ready to aid her beloved. She heard them start speaking and started to get out of her hiding spot, but then a thought hit her.

"_Wait, how will Mikami know I'm on his side? He'll just kill me! I'll wait until he passes to get into position._" And so she waited and waited until finally she saw the devout follower of Kira arrive. Hearing his delusional screams of joy as he wrote down the names of the people inside the warehouse, Misa decided to get into position.

She counted in her head along with Mikami "_34...35...36...37...38...39...40,"_ but then, nothing happened. Light was downright mortified, he had already admitted his victory to Near, telling him that he had won. His victory had not come as expected. Misa listened as Near explain to Light his replacing of Mikami's notebook with a fake, and watched as one of the SPK agents wrenched the warehouse door open and violently seized Mikami. Misa gasped, what could she do?!

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Light's attitude is gonna be different then how he was in the end of the anime. and if anybody thinks 'Misa wouldn't be that smart!' well you're wrong, Misa is quite smart when she has the Death Note, sure she's naive but sometimes she does things that are quite smart and useful, its not much of a stretch to conclude she might come up with a plan like this given the opportunity. As always, read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the drill bleh, not mine duh, if it was the ending would be like this one

**A Simple Pawn**

Chapter 3

Light stared at Near, his eyes bulging wide with fear and anger. "How did you do it, Near?" he asked calmly, his words contradicting his expression.

"I thought about the possibility of a fake notebook, so I had Gevanni replace a page of the fake one, knowing you would be thinking you won, but then I told Gevanni to break in to Mikami's safe deposit box just in case, and," he pulled out the real Death Note, "we found this." Near smiled childishly after finishing his explanation.

"Kami-sama, forgive me!" cried Mikami, helplessly.

"Mikami," Light turned to face him "you did nothing wrong, you were a perfect follower to the end, do not blame yourself, we were both outwitted, I am proud to have had the pleasure of knowing you."

"Kami-sama, arigatou. I am proud of having served you." Mikami's his voice shaking with raw emotion, Light nodded.

"So Near, how was it supposed to happen had I not proclaimed victory?" queried Light unsteadily, still working his hardest to contain the flood of bitter emotion losing had wrought in him.

"We would have looked to see who's name was missing from the list," he opened Mikami's notebook, examining the list of names that had been written, "and it was you."

"It was a fun ride Light, but it seems to be over now, I'll be writing your name in my Note soon, but thanks for the apples anyways," Ryukk spoke up for the first time, giving a callous but playful laugh.

"No, NO! I was supposed to be the God of a new world, a world without murder, without crime. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? WARS HAVE STOPPED! CRIME RATES HAVE DROPPED! KIRA HAS GIVEN HOPE TO THE PEOPLE!" Kira screamed, but his screams soon trailed off to whispers, "I was supposed to be happy in my new world." Regret filled him as he thought, "_I was supposed to take Misa out. Misa, god, Misa I'm sorry."_

"Misa," Light said to the air, "I'm sorry you never got to know that I really do... love you..." A tear slid down his face slowly. Near just kept a satisfied grin about his face as he stared at Light, still holding the Note open in his hands.

_--_

"_AH! Misa where did you put them!?"_ Misa thought to herself while digging through her purse, standing precariously on the ladder, "_Yatta! Found them! My lucky charm!"_ She pulled out a pair of binoculars, they were the kind used to see in fancy theaters. They had been a prop she had posed with on her very first photo shoot. She was sure to bring them with her today in case there was something she needed to see in the room below. She could just barely make out the names written in the open Death Note clearly. Quickly she memorized them, she repeated them a few times but couldn't write them down from her position on the ladder. "_Light-kun, I'll save you!"_ she swore to herself. she climbed down and quickly wrote down the names on her notebook pages; she knew the order Light-kun would want them in:

"Kanzo Mogi

Shuichi Aizawa

Touta Matsuda

Hideki Ide

Stephen Loud

Halle Bulook

Anthony Carter

and finally Nate River."

As the second Kira finished writing the names she quickly hurried to the door, she stopped when she heard Light say, "I'm sorry you never got to know that I really do... love you..." She gasped silently.

"It's over Kira, you have lost," the blonde could hear Near say, causing anger bubble up inside her. She impatiently looked at the time, finding that just 25 seconds had past. She decided that was enough and burst through the door very suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Misa!?" Light gasped, his eyes even wider than when he had first learned of the fake notebook.

"Misa-Misa?" exclaimed Matsuda, his jaw dropped open.

"Amane?" muttered Near, blinking a few times in disbelief.

"Light-kun has _not_ lost! You have lost Near! Misa has written your name in the real Death Note! Misa was watching from over there with binoculars and saw the names, Mogi will die first!" right as the girl said this Mogi grasped his chest and collapsed.

"MOGI!" the members of the task force screamed; Aizawa collapsed as well.

"No...NO!" Matsuda screamed, terror in his eyes as he joined the other two on the floor. Ide and the members of SPK died in turn soon after, but Near remained alive. Light blinked and glanced over at Misa questioningly.

"Ah! Misa thought Light-kun would want to speak to Near in the hour of his ultimate defeat so Misa gave him five extra minutes!" she answered his silent question enthusiastically.

"Misa, how?" asked Light, easily more perplexed as he did so than when he had questioned Near about his plan.

"Oh. Misa was bored, so she went through the bookcase and found crumpled up pieces of the Death Note and remembered how Misa was the 2nd Kira, but she wanted to surprise Light so she took two blank pages and replaced them with normal paper, then Misa came here and scouted this place before setting up a hiding spot and watching through that vent thingy. Misa was scared she couldn't help because she couldn't read the names, but Misa remembered her lucky charm, these theater binoculars thingies that she posed with on her first photo shoot, and then Misa wrote down the names." the young model explained, shaking her head up and down cutely. Light smiled evilly and then laughed maniacally.

"Misa, I always knew you weren't stupid..." he exclaimed, reveling in his unexpected victory.

"Hai, Misa-Misa just pretends to be stupid, Light-kun," Misa said softly, "I pretend to be stupid, and naive, and airheaded, so that people don't look at me with pity and sadness because of my parent's deaths. I don't want to be pitied, I want to be happy with you, Light, and I want to marry you one day," she sounded strangely serious, her usual cheer having faded in her joy.

"Me too, Misa, me too." Light smiled before turning back to Near, "you see Near, I won. With Mikami doing the judging, and Misa watching over me, I will become invincible." He smirked, "with you gone, no one will be able to stop me." Near gave a sort of smirk as if he believed there was still one shred of hope Kira might be brought down; it faded entirely with Light's next words. "In two days it will happen that Mello and Matt...no, Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas enter into a dispute that will drive them to murder each other out of rage."

Near gasped at this information. "How do you even know about Matt?" he asked.

"Well, Mello and Matt have been following Takada for a while, and it was easy to get pictures of them during that time, the Death Note their names are written in is definitely not fake, and they WILL die." Light laughed coldly. "Now, I think the five minutes are over. Goodbye Near, you were never as challenging as L. You had one lucky guess that almost had me... that's all, it was...interesting, while it lasted." With that he wrapped his arm around Misa's shoulder and walked out. Mikami, walked over to Near, took the Note, glared at him one last time and followed his god out of the warehouse.

Near lay back on the ground, tears seeping out of his eyes as he shook with regret. "_L... Mello, Matt... Loud, Bulook and Carter too... I'm sorry, please... forgive me. The game is over and I lost. The world is now defenseless against Kira. I was played... by Amane Misa"_ he laughed bitterly, glancing around to the panic stricken faces of the corpses around him. When his heart stopped, his last thought was of maybe joining L wherever the dead go after their lives are over.

TBC

**AN: well, here's chapter 3, i inserted a bit of Misa being serious, because i believe her childishness might all be an act to get people to overlook the fact tha her life is actually incredibly sad and depressing. I also tried to get Light as In Character as I possibly could, except i had him stay more composed then he was in the ending for a little bit longer. I would like to express my deepest thanks for those of you who have read this and reviewed it and I would also like to thank profoundly my beta artist, CrazyNinjaPenguin, without you, the quality would not be near the quality it is right now, thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Death Note Ain't mine!!

**A Simple Pawn**

**Chapter 4**

"Liiiight! look at this, look at this!" Misa yelled to get Light's attention. She came out of the dressing room wearing yet another dress, and Light groaned.

"It's beautiful, Misa, you're always beautiful," Light said, his head aching, he felt he was gonna go into a vegetative state. They had been shopping for 8 straight hours and Light was feeling light-headed. He wanted to write someone's name down, hell, forget about writing someone's name down, he wanted to bash someone's face in; namely Misa, but he couldn't, he loved her.

"Liiight! Look! Look!" yelled Misa once again. When she came out of the dressing room to see Light sitting on the chair, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head she screamed frantically, "Light! Light! Are you ok?! LIGHT!?" This awoke Light from his vegetative state, did little to help his headache

'_Goddamnit!_' he thought; she wouldn't shut up and Light had enough. He grabbed her and decided to silence her forcefully, using his mouth. Misa was too shocked to respond at first, but once her man's actions had set in she was all too happy to let the kiss intensify as she granted Light's tongue entrance to her mouth. Suddenly, an embarrassed cough brought the passionate kiss to an abrupt halt. Light turned to glare at the stupid salesgirl that had interrupted them.

"What is it?" Demanded Light crossly, that had been the most fun he'd had all day. "G_oddamn stupid girl, if only I knew your name, or had a baseball bat,_" he thought sourly.

"Ummm, sir, have you found anything to your liking?" asked the salesgirl meekly. As Misa and the girl started chatting about clothes, prices and god knows what, Light drifted off again, he needed to vent, but how? Suddenly, he grinned and an idea came to him as he saw a flash of Misa's bare back in the changing room, through a small crack in the door which she had forgotten to shut properly. He nonchalantly picked up a random shirt and headed into Misa's changing room.

Misa's back stayed turned as Light entered the tiny room. She was distracted, staring over the selection of dresses she picked out looking for a new one to try on. She was entirely naked. Her smooth white skin looked soft and supple. Light grinned as he walked right up behind her as silently as he could. Without warning. he embraced her from behind, his hands traveling as if magnetized to her beautiful chest.

The blonde about jumped at the contact, but once she understood what was happening she sunk into her lover's arms eagerly. She purred as he massaged her breasts, "Ooh Liight-kun, what's gotten into you all of a sudden...?"

Light didn't speak but rather bent his head forward to plant kisses along Misa's neck while his hands stayed busy with her chest. He felt her nipples gradually harden against his palms. Soon she was moaning softly and grinding her rear into the crotch of Light's tightening pants.

"Is this your way of telling me you wanna head back home?" Misa cooed between moans; Light was now grinding back at her in his lust. In a sultry voice she added, "Because if it is, it's definitely working..."

"I was just looking for a little fun, Misa." Light said as he forcefully turned the girl towards him. His hands went to her ass for a healthy squeeze while he forced her lips to his for a deep long kiss. Their tongues flew at one another so wildly that saliva began to trickle from Misa's mouth. When the kiss was over she was panting.

The two lovers were silent a moment and in that moment the sounds of loud voices could be heard from back in the store. Misa blushed as she was reminded of the current situation, she asked shyly "Light, are you sure we should be doing this here?"

"Oh? Sorry but it seems I couldn't hold it in any longer, " Light said with a devious smirk that didn't show any sign of him desiring to bring an end to his current game.

Misa sighed. Then she smiled and said in a perky voice, "I used to have to spend hours getting you in the right mood but now you're so eager to make love to me you're willing to do it in a cramped changing room with like a zillion people around." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It makes Misa-Misa feel special," She purred cutely.

"Then why doesn't Misa-Misa do something to make feel 'special'?"Light asked doing absolutely nothing to hide his intentions or the now prominent bulge in his pants.

"Mmm yeah, Light Kun," Misa said as she hungrily licked her lips. "But we gotta save the more serious stuff till after we get back, okay?"

"Whatever you wish, Misa." Light smiled as his fiancée moved to her knees in front of him. Deliberately she undid the button to his pants and then the zipper. She pulled his pants a ways down and then immediately afterwards his underwear. Light's long shaft sprang rigidly to life before Misa's eyes, which were filled with excitement.

Light gave a deep moan as he felt Misa's tongue hit the head of his pole. His pleasure only grew a Misa began to lick the sensitive tip incessantly. Very soon the entirety of Light's erection had disappeared into his lover's warm, moist mouth.

Misa began to alternate between sucking the pulsing shaft hard and wildly massaging the sides and tip with her quick tongue. Pulling her mouth off the now thoroughly saliva coated piece she led a long deliberately paced lick down the side of it from tip to base and then down to his scrotum. Without warning she then engulfed the entire length of Light's rock hard rod into her mouth.

Light could feel his pleasure built as Misa brought him closer to his eminent release with every lick and suck. His hands fell to he back of her head and into her hair as he held her rigidly in place. he began to thrust at her with definite mighty as he surpressed deep moans. Then a single instant of absolute bliss hit him as several powerful blasts of sticky white fluid coursed through his stimulated pole to fill Misa's waiting mouth.

Misa swallowed eagerly each time a splash of her lover's seed hit the back of her throat. When Light's orgasm had passed and she had effectively sucked him dry, Misa removed herself from her lover's shaft and smiled up at him. He offered her a hand and forced her to stand.

"Did Misa do a good job Light-kun?" Misa asked cutely as she licked some of her own saliva from around her lips.

"Yes, Misa that was incredible," Light said with a satisfied smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her to his chest. Misa blushed as she stared up at him.

"Let's go home, Light-kun," Misa insisted as she forced herself from her lover's warmth. She turned and fumblingly found her original outfit, a cute black dress. Light quickly pulled up and fastened his pants as Misa dressed herself. As the blonde bent over to replace her stockings, her fiancé noticed clear liquid streaming down her thighs. He gave a deeply satisfied smirk. The two of them ended up leaving that store hurriedly, purchasing none of the outfits Misa had spent hours trying on.

--

No sooner had the door to their apartment closed behind them then had Misa jumped on top of her man. She spoke sensually while grinding her breasts into his chest, "You ready to finish where we left off, Light-kun? You ready to make me feel good?"

"I couldn't be readier," Light smirked and laughed as his hands went down to knead Misa's shapely rear. Misa looked up at him and they kissed passionately, tongues clashing in and out of their mouths. Light quickly broke the kiss and placed Misa's hand in a firm hold. He whisked her off to their bedroom.

Misa giggled as she was gently pushed onto their bed. The cute look on her face prompted Light to kiss her again immediately. As her tongue wriggled against his he began to gently cup her breasts. He left her lips behind and placed swift kisses all across her neck, causing her to moan and giggle in delight.

One of Light's hands moved to the straps of Misa's dress and pulled it down her arm. He repeated the action on the other strap and soon Misa's black lace bra was perfectly visible. Misa blushed as her lover eagerly unfastened the undergarment and tossed it aside to reveal her supple breasts and already rock hard nipples.

Light's mouth quickly caught one of those nipples and soon began to suck it lightly and lick it gently. He cupped the other breast with his hand. He increased the speed of his licking and sucking and began to pinch the other nipple between two fingers. Misa squealed in acute pleasure.

After spending sometime sucking at Misa's other breast Light straddled himself further down Misa's figure. He lifted the skirt of her dresses so as her panties were visible. Fluid was seeping through the tiny piece of black lacy cloth. Light smiled as his hands found the hem of the undergarment and forced it downwards over Misa's long, beautiful legs.

Before Light was allowed a peek at what that lacy cloth had concealed, Misa sat up. She pulled her dress over her head quickly and tossed it aside along with her lacy arm-covers. Soon she was completely nude save for her black thigh-high stockings. She gave a sexy smile as she bent forward and found the buttons to light's shirt with her hand. Before he knew it his shirt was also being thrown to the ground. Light stood and finished undressing himself before climbing back onto the bed.

"Please, Light-kun, fuck Misa hard. Make Misa feel good," the young model moaned as she spread her legs open and placed Light between them.

Light laughed. He didn't say anything, instead he bent forward. His hands went to either of Misa's thighs as he brought his mouth forward. Misa's legs kicked violently as Light let his tongue flicker across her dripping wet, pink slit. Misa let out some sharp pleasured cries as Light began to lick her deep, his tongue eagerly lapping up the sweet, warm juices she produced.

His tongue moved from wide, deep licks to swift lightning, paced licks to Misa's clit. One of Light's hands moved to squeeze Misa's firm ass while the other came to rest atop and gently pressure her navel. Misa was screaming in pleasure and lust as Light delivered to her several minor orgasms. Eventually it all became too much to bear.

"Light! Please, stick it inside now! Fuck me!" Misa demanded forcefully as her hands reluctantly pushed Light from her crotch. He looked down at Misa as he sat up. Misa's hand went to instinctively stroke his raging hard-on.

"As you wish, Misa," Light said eagerly as he moved his body forward. Misa arched her back so that she was on the same level as his shaft.

Light moved his thick piece slowly across Misa's tender slit before easing it into the girl's tight opening. Light's thick pole vanished into the woman he loved at a deliberate pace causing Misa to moan in ecstasy. Once his erection was fully enveloped in Misa's warmth Light began to move.

He thrust in and out rapidly, his hips moving quickly. Misa began to thrust her own hips in order to create a rhythm. Both were sweating and moaning as the tempo became hotter and hotter. Misa's legs wrapped around Light and she sat up with him still inside her. They embraced while Light continued to pound away.

Misa kissed Light fully, lovingly as he continued to fill her with his love. He then laid back and Misa began to bounce up and down on the hard pole, eager to please her man. This position didn't last long before they returned to kissing and embracing. The passion and feeling was so intense it was overwhelming to the both of them.

"Yes, yes, make me cum, Light-Kun!" Misa shouted out in heat as she felt Light pulse in and out of her moist hole. It wasn't long before she let out a sharp, high moan signaling a massive orgasm. Perhaps in reaction to the sound, Light lost his control and a deep groan escaped his lips as he reached critical-mass and filled Misa's insides with his semen. Slowly Light withdrew.

They kissed long and hard for awhile. Eventually Misa spoke, her face red, "I love you so much, Light. I'm so happy that ever since I killed Near you've been so good to me."

"Don't think that's the reason for it," Light said with a soft smirk.

"Light?" Misa looked at him awkwardly.

'There's only one reason I treat you so well, Misa, and that is because I love you." Light said with a vague dryness to her voice. Light had told Misa he loved her several times in the course of their relationship, usually after sex or her doing something good. It was a familiar phrase but never before had it sounded so genuine. Misa felt happy wrapped in Light's arms as those words continued to echo in her heart.

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, GCSE exam season right now so yeah. I'd like to thank my good friend The Walrus King for Beta and also for writing that lemon, hehe. Expect more soon, exams are finished in the beggining of June so after that it should be easier for me to write. Do realize however that i value Quality over Quantity so you may have to wait a week for an update or even more, i just hope the dreaded writer's block doesn't get me. Things will start picking up next chapter, don't worry. Thank all of you for reviews, + favorites and + alerts it flatters me, to all interested, I might be writing either an Elfen Lied or EVA fanfic next, im not sure but im giving it some thought. thanks for the reviews, please- keep 'em coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.if it did the ending wouldn't have been so sad and i might stuck in an EVA and a samurai for good measure D

**A/N:sorry for the wait but i've been having exams lately.**

**A Simple Pawn**

**Chapter 5**

Light stared at the ceiling, Misa dozing happily next to him. He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the ceiling. It had been a month since he had declared his love to her during a passionate session of lovemaking and, unlike the previous time he had done so, actually meant it. He glanced at the glowing red digits on his alarm clock and discovered that it was just past two in the morning. Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, shivering as the cold air blasted out onto his shirtless form. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. The last month had not been all shopping and sex with Misa, he had had to sit through a painstakingly long interrogation as to exactly why his team and Near's team were found dead in a warehouse whilst he was still alive.

His excuse had been moronic at best. Misa had been sick and as Near didn't trust him, he hadn't even been informed of the meeting. The interrogators had trouble believing him, but Misa gave her full support and Mikami vouched that Light had been having a discussion on insurance policies with a client in case Misa's condition became worse then it was. With two solid witnesses, the interrogation and subsequent investigation was put to a halt and he was instructed to put together a new Kira task force instead. It was not easy, to say the least, no one wanted to work on a taskforce where many members had been killed and the leader had been suspected of being Kira himself.

Light sighed as he sat down with his drink and stared into it, watching the ice cubes melt lazily into the amber liquid. So far he had found only three members, but he decided that was enough and he had told the chief he was tired of the fruitless search. They were all three young, inexperienced and out for glory, hoping that catching Kira would send them into the annex of history for the rest of time. Light knew better though; these three would never be able to catch him. He would lead them astray and have them running in circles until they started figuring out he was Kira. Then he would have them killed and he would start over, and over, and _over_ until no police officer in the world had the guts to go after Kira. He felt bad though; having to kill innocents like that: it wasn't what he had in mind when he started. However, what he had told Near was true, crimininal rates had gone down dramatically, wars had stopped and the world was a safer place.

Light downed the remainder of his glass and threw the ice cubes into the sink before setting the glass next to them. He sighed once more and returned to bed, to the warm embrace of Misa. Once he had seen her as a tool, now he saw her as an equal, the woman that he loved, who was devoted to him body and soul. As his thoughts strayed to Misa and off the task force he finally found refuge in sleep, a smile gracing his features as he drew her in closer to him.

Light walked in to his office to see his three new assistants scouring the police databases and the internet for any clues concerning Kira. His eyes went first to Aida Kensuke, a bespectacled young man with a strong talent for computers. He was now looking through hundreds of case files, all related to Kira. Light next observed Mibu Kyoshiro, a tall young man with dark hair and an innocuous looking face. Light had quickly observed his nature to be contrary to his appearance as Kyoshiro was rather ruthless and unpredictable, willing to do whatever was neccesary to get his job done. His strong build could lead one to believe that beating up suspects was considered something necessary to get the job done most of the time. The last member of the new task force Light's eyes fell on was Manaka Junpei, a young, dark-haired man of a lanky build who was a renowned surveillance operative. He specialised mainly in video surveillance and video investigations.

Light walked to his desk, and started on his own work. His work was of a different nature then theirs though. While they were trying to find Kira, Light was trying to figure out how to build a new Kira to distract his team from him, Misa and Mikami. Mikami had the Death Note with him at all times and was taking care of the judging, Misa had a piece of the Death Note in a locket around her neck, hidden behind a picture of him so as not to lose her memory of it, and Light had no Death Note but rather just an annoying Death God griping and sniping at his every move and decision. He cursed Sidoh under his breath, if that bastard had not shown up out of nowhere to claim the other Death Note there would have been no problem. Instead Light was finding himself at a dead end and couldn't figure out how to get around it.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was a rumor circulating around HQ that there was a new super detective after Kira, and if Light could not create a new Kira he would have to give Mikami up and risk losing the last Note. If only he could get the Note that was still trapped in the building they had tried to capture Mello in over three months earlier, but it would be too suspicious if he went there, or if he sent Misa or Mikami, as both were now associated with him. Light growled subtly and strode out of the room. When he was sure his three assistants could not hear him he whirled around and turned to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, I need you to find the Death Note that was lost in that explosion," he said clearly, with his usual smirk.

"Oh?" mumbled Ryuk, amused. "And why should I do that?" he challenged.

"Ryuk, If you ever want to see an apple again for the rest of my life, you will do as I say and get me that Note" answered Light in a coldly even voice.

"W-what? Y-you wouldn't! I need those apples! You! I ought to write _your_ name down you little dirty faced rat..." Ryuk trailed off into a long series of outraged insults.

"Is that a no?" challenged Light quietly. It amused him how easy it was to manipulate gods of death.

"NO! I'll do it, I'll do it. Damn you, Light. You little bastard worthless two faced rat mother..." the incoherent grumbling faded quickly as the Death God flew into the distance.

"Sir! Sir!" Kensuke yelled, running out of the headquarters room to find Light, "sir, we got someone who wants to talk to you, it's urgent."

Light nodded and followed the young man back into the HQ. What he saw on the screen that dominated the room caused him to freeze. His blood boiled as he recognized the calligraphied roman letter. First it had been an _L_ then an _N_, and now it was an _S._

**To be continued.**

**A/N: I know it's pretty short but i've had exams a lot and my brain is on meltdown. i hope to have the next chapter out sometime next week if work doesn't become too overbearing.**

**yes, i have exams and i have work. I have a life, I know it sucks for the readers but that's just the way it is. I'm sorry. **

**Beta and Pre-reading go to CrazyNinjaPenguin**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I really hate seeing this in stories when im patiently awaiting the next chapter, but it is inevitable. Unfortunately, A Simple Pawn is now on a hiatus of an undertemined period of time. I am much too busy with my Samurai of Legend story as well as my real life work to be able to complete a story that I can't draw inspiration for. If any of you would like to volunteer to end this story, please PM me.


End file.
